


Stop distracting me!

by Skittymon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, they duel, yuto is weak for egao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittymon/pseuds/Skittymon
Summary: Prompt 28: Stop distracting me!





	Stop distracting me!

Ruri huffs as she gets back up on the action field. She may share Yuzu’s athletic body now but she’s never done acrobatics like the others. She’s worn long skirts nearly here whole life, something not suited for the actions of an entertainment duelist.

Still seeing Yuto grab action card, after action card she’s determined to get at least one in this duel dammit.

While evading one of Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon’s attack Ruri is able to see an action card in the distance - and luckily for her she’s closer to it than Yuto.

She runs as fast as she can in the direction of the action card and soon Yuto notices the card and rides Dark Rebellion to the action card as well. Yuto is getting a lead on Ruri and she huffs and picks up her speed.

The two are very close to the card now and it seems like anyone’s card. Yuto jumps off his dragon the two run side by side and Ruri  _will not lose._

“Hey Yuto,” Ruri says as they come closer and closer to the action card. “Seeing you running around the action field, trying to get the card,” she places a gentle smile on her face, “makes you look really cute.”

Yuto feels his face flare up and stares at Ruri with wide eyes.

 _Yuto, pay attention!_ Yuya speaks to Yuto.

The boy blinks and looks down to see that the action card is now gone and Ruri is retreating to her side of the field.

His face flares up, “Stop distracting me, Ruri!”

“Sorry, Yuto,” Ruri chuckles. “All’s fair in love and duels!”


End file.
